l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ruarc Sléibhín (Mowgli)
Ruarc's GoogleDocs Spreadsheet Ruarc's Obsidian Portal Sheet Background At the base of Mount Branthlend, amongst the forested hills of the extreme West of the Stolen Lands, lies a small settlement of Goliath homesteaders. These folk, hardy as the craggy hills in which they live, eke out a living as ranchers and farmers. They are a simple people, troubling no one but standing fast against any who would take what is theirs. Ruarc was born into this village some thirty two years ago. The only son of one of the wealthiest ranchers of the village – wealthy being a relative term, as they were able to live month to month rather than day to day – his life was written in the stone of the mountain from his birth. He grew up, inherited the ranch when his father passed away, and married his childhood sweetheart. In time, Ruarc and Deirdre had twin children of their own. Brion was a fine lad, healthy and strong, and would make a good rancher one day. But it was Anamcha who was the light of Ruarc’s eye. From the day of her birth she held his heart in her tiny hands. Then fate, tragedy, reared its ugly head. On the fifth anniversary of the birth of Brion and Anamcha Ruarc and Deirdre planned a celebration. They loaded up their cart and left for the village early in the morning, intent on buying sweetmeats and toys for the party, but their plans came to naught. The family was beset by brigands just outside their gates. Deirdre took an arrow in the initial onslaught and died instantly. Ruarc, Brion and Anamcha were all grievously wounded and left for dead as the brigands took their horses, cart and the monies and trade goods they’d been bringing to town. Once the brigands were gone Ruarc rallied and pulled himself to his children’s’ side. He tended them as best he could, struggling to string together a simple travois to carry them the rest of the way to town and the hut of the local wise woman. Ciar did all she could for the three of them but in spite of her best efforts the life of little Anamcha continued to trickle away. Ruarc and Brion fared better – they would live, but Anamcha was doomed to die. Ruarc begged the old woman to do anything she could to preserve Anamcha’s life, and in recognition of his family’s goodness and importance to the settlement – and against her better judgment – she worked a great magic. She caught Anamcha’s life force, her spirit, at the moment of its departure from her body and enticed it into residence in a flawless piece of jade. Ruarc could have the comfort of Anamcha’s presence with him always. He had the jade – still unpolished and in its natural shape – mounted in a silver cuff which he always wears around his left bicep. From that point forward, Ruarc had no heart for ranching. He imposed upon one of Deirdre’s brothers to take management of his ranch and to continue training Brion to eventually take control of the property. Ruarc mind burned for vengeance. It’s now been five years since he sought instruction in hunting and weapons with a local woodsman. The big man has learned much in that time, both in the way of martial skills and woodscraft, and his grief has abated somewhat. He spends his days hunting bandits, doing everything he is able to eradicate them from the River Kingdoms and to make his corner of the world safe. He is aided somewhat in his endeavors by the spirit of his daughter – she resides yet in the silver and jade arm cuff, and works to pass on some of what death has taught her of the world. She watches over him as well, giving such warning as she can of imminent threats. He visits his homestead often, and takes pride in Brion’s growth and the aptitude he shows for running the ranch under his uncle’s able tutelage. His face is also frequently seen in the town as he stops in for supplies; though his quest against the bandits carries him far afield he does what he can to keep a special watch on the place of his birth. Appearance Standing 7’8” tall and weighing in at a good 300 pounds, Ruarc is a splendid specimen of his race. His training in weapons and his active life have left him lean and muscular, and he moves with both grace and power. His markings and his skin are almost the same hue, such that the marking show only in good lighting. He dresses in mottled colors, dyed to help conceal his movements in the wild. His weapons are well used but also well cared for. He has dealt with his grief in the years since Anamcha’s death, and the grim demeanor of those days is mostly gone from him. However, his hatred of bandits – and his determination to eliminate their threat from the River Kingdoms – continues unabated. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk *You need to choose either Giant or Magari (Dwarven) as a starting language. You also get Allarian (Common) for free. *It seems you realize you have no arrows. . . that may make things difficult. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters